


Ruffle On A Black Shore

by jumpxsymphony



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Kylo Ren, phasma is here bc i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: "Snoke was an obstacle. He's dead, so now we're the most powerful men in the galaxy. "a post-TLJ kylux super nsfw comic i made to sum up my feeling about this two.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 130
Kudos: 1131





	Ruffle On A Black Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Неспокойно в тёмных землях](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532457) by [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



> hope you enjoy it :)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my [Tumblr](http://xxxmah.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LinAnLee)  
> 


End file.
